Li'l FrostCup Things
by vanillayoumilovesyou
Summary: Hiccup is kind of sort of in love. Jack is also kind of sort of in love. Their hearts, entwined in ways that make bittersweet tales of love, can't help the simultaneous beats they share—and frankly, they're more than okay with that. Sometimes, it ends in broken promises and trails of what could've been but hadn't. Other times, give into lingering kisses and simple forever's.


Uh, hey there! I'm only sort of recent to these fandoms, but I completely adore both Jack and Hiccup. Long story short, I fell in love with them, and after reading amazing work of the two as a pairing, I have definitely wanted to try writing these two. So after watching HTTYD and RoTG countless times, I decided to give a go at it, and I do hope I manage to portray both correctly. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own neither movies of _How To Train Your Dragon_ or _Rise of The Guardians_. Use of the characters are only for mere entertainment for both writer and reader. The only thing I own is my imagination and a computer.

* * *

**Inseparable***

Maybe it was the way Jack looked at him, despite the lack of sight; the way fair locks of white turn eagerly at a certain other, fairly certain where the sound of the brunette was coming from.; the way Jack gave that _look_ in eyes that only see darkness. Never mind the fact none of the so-called "descendants of vikings" had never met someone blind, it was the simple ways of interactions.

It was the way summer skies as eyes looked with such affection and fondness, towards eyes the hue of a mixture of forest green to viridian, and freckles as constellations dotted onto pale skin. It was the subtle brushes of the hands and arms, the lasting hugs and the grip he had on the brunette when walking elsewhere than either males' homes. It was the way he practically knew the directions towards the freckled-boy's home like his braille alphabet—with _ease_, and with _security_ of knowing he would never get lost (unless the other decided to move without telling him). It was the way his name was _said_, how the word '_Hiccup_' had suddenly become something so much more than what everyone else thought of. It was how tentatively Jack listened whenever Hiccup had something to say; whether it was a witty comeback, a snarky comment, or just full-out sass with whomever. It was the way the word '_lovely_' subconsciously stumbled out of the pale boy's mouth when asked to describe Hiccup, as well as '_sassy_' and '_strong_-_willed_', with "_a_ _heart_ _full_ _of_ _just_ _intentions_ _to_ _those_ _he_ _cares_ _deeply_ _about_," because everyone knew Jack never associated anything or anybody with "good" or "bad".

Though with a noticeable excitement and hesitancy, everyone knew the unspoken affections of the boy with the blind blue eyes were reciprocated.

Maybe it was the way Hiccup was always ready to catch Jack whenever he stumbled, both boys joking about how the situation switched when Hiccup had lost his left foot. Maybe it was the way thin arms held Jack _protectively_ whenever anybody had the audacity to pick on the disabled pair, even when he knew he wasn't that strong or, strong at all, due to everyone else's strength (but Jack protests that Hiccup was just as strong, and that he didn't need to be as buff as the others, and that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was nerdy and dorky and his best friend no matter what his physical appearance was, because he didn't need to _see_ to _know_). It was the way Hiccup's lips twitched into a _smile _rather than his usual _smirk _when he found out that he and Jack were labeled as the '_Inseparable_ _Disabled_ _Duo_', because that was what they were; they were _inseparable_, ever since the day Hiccup let Jack into his life with an ease none other than Astrid, his best friend, was able to do; they were both physically disabled, with Jack blind and Hiccup having a prosthetic to replace his left foot; _they_ were a _duo_—one was never without the other, unless the situation was _dire_.

It was the way everyone knew the first person that Hiccup wanted, _needed_ to see and have near him after he lost his left foot was _Jack_ (after his father, of course). It was the way Jack was the second person he _ran_ to when he was finally able to walk and run with ease in his prosthetic leg after months of physical therapy. It was the way their disability _didn't_ _deter_ each other's affections for each other or _define _either one.

It was the way viridian pools looked at eyes of winter ponds, indicating a sort of _history_ only told in hushed voices of the two in the dark. _They_ were a _them_, and though both got into frequent arguments of _the_ most pettiest things, there was a _love_, an _is_ to that love that beats in harmony.

So it came as no surprise to anyone when those three words were finally told from both boys, those three insignificant words that meant _everything_ to them.

**Incredulous Stupidity**

It was such an incredulously _wonderful_ feeling, one that filled his heart to the brim of happiness, and yet sent just a few warning signals in his head. Then again, haven't the mind and heart always contradicted one another? Haven't they always clashed whenever emotions were involved, such as _love_? And it was silly—undoubtedly so, to have fallen in love with someone he could _easily_ lose in the nick of time, because the human lifespan is _limited_ before inevitable death. The human lifespan was just too short for either males. But that was the cost for an _immortal_ to love a _mortal_, a taboo betwixt man and spirit. After all, eternity was often times _cruel_ and _demented_ towards immortals, too much to bear once they've (unexpectedly, yet such in a way that had others expecting it) gotten attached to humans like babies following mothers, lost and scared without them, yet _irrevocably_ happy and amazed and proud _with_ them.

And maybe it was selfish, maybe it was just wishful thinking, but there was a certain _hope_ of reciprocation. There was an unspoken promise of trials, errors, failures and success, resembling the first steps of a child who hadn't had more than a few months, maybe a year, of learning to walk, reminding both mind and heart what made love _worth_ _it_, and thoughts that caused _dread_ to settle in their stomachs. Because though there was _hope_, there was also _fear_—the one thing the Guardians have tried to protect from children, because at some point in their lives, they've met a child who's only ever known fear and had to grow up because of it. At some point in each their life, a kid stopped _believing_ before they even knew what believing _was_, and grew up too quickly.

And frankly, the only thing left to do was to _believe_ in _love_, because if _they_ wouldn't believe, who would? If no one believed, there would be no point, but their love _mattered_ more than anything they have ever known. Because despite all the impossibilities and _stupidity_ of their love, it was real and _true_, something that was rare nowadays. It wasn't one of lust, or for one's personal gain; it was one of appreciation and affection, faith, hope, and simple, complex, _love_. That one emotion people have _cursed_ and _blessed_ and cried out in vain and whispered in the dark and held close in the end, because love was _everything,_ and lots of times ended up as nothing, as people left it in the dark or the alleyway or in the trashcan as they stopped believing and started hating and fearing that one emotion.

It was with incredulous stupidity when Jack and Hiccup promised 'til the end of time _to_ _love_, even if one lost the other someway or another. They knew the consequences and the _pain_ they would have to face, but it didn't matter, not when they were happy together. And they would cry and _hurt_ over the other some day, they knew, but until then they were _in_ _love_, and that was all that mattered.

**Red***

The yelp really wouldn't be classified as the most 'manly', but just to keep from damaging the freckled-boy's pride even more, Jack would stick to calling it as such. Physically, everything else about the boy could not be called so. He was thin and wiry, with a round face and a round nose to accomplish it. His hair was a mop of auburn, slightly red where the light hit it just right. Looking at the eyes that bugged from his head, Jack noted they were a nice green shade— _viridian_, _perhaps_?— and the freckles that dotted his face were everywhere, at least from what he could see. Jack had to admit, he was pretty damn cute.

"So," nonchalant as he willed it, it came out as kinda awkward. "You're my soulmate?"

Said 'soulmate' only flinched slightly, as if Jack's words physically hit him. "Who're you?," he asked. Jack mustered his friendliest smile to the brunette. It wouldn't do good to frighten the smaller boy more, though perhaps he was creeping him out rather than scaring him..

"Your soulmate, apparently," Jack answered, as though it was the most normal thing in the world. For Hiccup, it was not so. Hiccup rolled his eyes, and gave the boy a dry look. "Yeah, and I'm the toughest, buffest viking in all of Berk," he muttered. Though it was only a mutter, the other seemed to hear his retort, if the sudden burst of short-lived laughter indicated anything.

Jack deemed the boy as interesting, and gave another go at getting something out of the boy concerning the connected strings that almost seemed to glow.* "So," he started again, "if we really are soulmates, I think it's at least appropriate to know each other's names." Hopefully he wasn't weirding the boy out even more.

At the mention of 'soulmates', Hiccup's eyes traveled towards his pinkie, where a red thread was tied. His eyes followed the thread, a whole lot of it spread on the concrete between both males, until it ended on the boy in front of him's pinkie. The source of their encounter (well, that and curiosity). Though they were proclaimed soulmates, Hiccup was still skeptic about it; after all, they had literally _just_ met. Answering the unasked question, quite jittery, he said, "I'm, uh, Hakon* Haddock, the kid with the incredibly long last name. But everyone calls me Hiccup."

Jack gave him a puzzled look. "Haddock isn't really a long name, y'know, so..." It honestly trailed off to sound more like a question rather than a statement, at which Hiccup smiled slightly at. "Yeah, I know," he responded. "My full name is Hakon 'Hiccup' Horrendous Haddock the Third." At that, Jack stared at him agape, until a smile broke out on his face. "Whoa," was the only thing that managed to slip out. That was, indeed, quite a very long name. He informed Hiccup so.

It seemed Hiccup's smile only widened a fraction, as he said, "Yeah, I know. Which is why I referred myself as 'the kid with the incredibly long last name." Jack closed his still-gaping mouth, only giving Hiccup a warm smile that indicated interest and what resembled child-like amusement. "That's why people call you Hiccup, then?" Jack assumed. Hiccup rolled his eyes, jokingly and sarcastically playing along. He hummed in thought, even going so far as dramatically placing a hand on his chin. "Gee, I don't know. What do you think, Mr. Smarty-pants?" Hiccup asked.

Jack could only laugh at the awful insult. "You're so bad at insults, Hiccup!" Hiccup only huffed at that, slightly glaring at him. "And you can do better?" he challenged.

"Definitely!" Jack Overland Frost wasn't one to back down from any challenge. Hiccup quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" At this, Jack sent him a look of pure determination. "Absolutely." Hiccup laughed at their silliness, as relief washed over him as he found it quite easy to converse with his proclaimed soulmate. And without even realizing it, hours had passed since their collision, and Hiccup was given a name for his 'soulmate', Jackson Overland, who preferred to be called Jack. At one point, one of them—neither were sure about whom, exactly, nor did they care— eventually suggested a walk towards a cafe they knew and loved, to which the other eagerly agreed to.

Unbeknownst to both as they walked and talked, a serene atmosphere with a little bit of awkwardness (after all, they did _just_ meet their, erm, _soulmate_), the string from Jack's end glowed a brighter perfect shade of red, and while Hiccup's wasn't far behind, glowing softer and gentler and _slower_ than Jack's, it was still a bright, _perfect_ shade of red.

**Blackmail**

Astrid considered herself pretty (read: _extremely_) lucky when she found the "secret" stash of drawings Hiccup had in his room, especially since said stash consisted entirely of a certain dyed-white haired boy with piercing sky blue eyes and a pretty lithe frame; nowhere near muscular, nor fishbone. She was also very certain Hiccup could describe him in a more poetic way, one that would make her nearly gag at how lovesick he was. Unsurprisingly, when he was asked to describe the white-haired boy's physical traits he found quite attractive, she was completely right. When Astrid mistakenly asked him for descriptions as to what made Hiccup like Jack so much, begrudgingly, Hiccup answered in an artistic author's point of view, showing the blonde how much her best friend really liked Jack. (Un)surprisingly, Hiccup was completely enamored by him.

Unsurprisingly, she used all the new information as a form of blackmail.

Unsurprisingly, Astrid used it to her advantage.

Unsurprisingly, Astrid also used it to, hm, _help_ _out_, her dear best friend.

When white-hair and blue eyes and that dazzling smile found out about Hiccup's crush on him and his plethora of drawings, he surprisingly reciprocated.

And without the help of Astrid, to boot, much to her slight disappointment and Hiccup's delight.

**Notice**

The first thing Jack seemed to notice was a person's smile. For as long as the dyed-white haired boy can remember, he was always drawn into the person he's conversing with's smile. It was strange, and sometimes he was mistaken for a heartbreaker, but that never faltered his interactions with people. He honestly really loved making people smile and laugh, always feeling as if his greatest purpose for_ living _was to help people have _fun_ in their lives, so Jack did his best. He always found ways to turn frowns into smiles, tears of sadness to ones of laughter. And on days he couldn't, he'd go sulk about it to the person who had both the best smile Jack's ever seen, and his heart.

He'd go sulk about it to his Hiccup.

Jack couldn't say it was Hiccup's smile that had him so enthusiastic about bringing smiles to people's faces; no. See, it was his sister that did once upon a time, but it was Hiccup's smile that Jack fell in love with, and that was all Jack really needed to see for his day to became ten times better than it originally was.

And Jack very nearly berated himself for not having noticed his Hiccup's smile sooner, and for being such an oblivious klutz the first few months they've been dating, but of course, that didn't falter their love for one another one bit.

**Fool**

And the heart, oh the foolish, _foolish _thing, had yet again fallen victim to that longing and wanting of being with the person his mind said—_demanded _to be with, rather than who his heart whispered for. It broke not only Hiccup's heart, but Jack's as well, as something in the back of their minds and very bottom of their hearts nagged at what could have been and what should have been but hadn't. Because both the mind and heart _knew_, but _fear _kept them from truly doing what their hearts knew was right and just. That had cost them more than they'd ever have known, if the red strings connecting the two so peacefully in such heavenly sickening harmony entwined had anything to prove.

At this, Cupid could only sigh in disappointment. Another love gone to waste, as well as another pair of hearts breaking over and over again. Because, of everything she's learnt, first loves hurt the most, but last loves are as unforgettable and as painful—most times, even more so. And it took so long to mend it back together once that feeling of affection that grew over time attached itself to that _one person_; so painfully long and drawn out, as sometimes years pass by.

Because the heart and the mind knew Truth and its double-edged sword.

The Truth being their love for one another, and the Truth that their love never meant to last; never really meant to _be_, honestly.

And it hurt.

It hurt like the proverbial stabbing in one's chest after hearing such devastating news, hurt like the day Hiccup had lost his mother, and the day Jack had first found out the truth of what it felt and meant to be alone. They supposed it was fitting, seeing as they were to _lose_ that one person who basically became their everything. Nothing seemed to numb the pain, however, of _being in love_ with who their hearts sang for, and refusing every offer to finally be happy; consequences be damned. But they continued their lives like that, never getting the chance of.. of truly falling _out_ of love. They had to wonder; would it really be considered falling out of love, if they weren't even sure if their feelings of pure and utter love were reciprocated? If, though their actions spoke volumes _louder_ than any voice, nothing was declared _official_? Even as the years passed by, the answer blurred their vision, as '_**yes**_' became a mantra for that one question; _**yes** _it was considered falling out of love, because they were _undoubtedly_ so, very in love. The scars left by each other's broken promises, lingering kisses, and whispers in the dark slurred by time scarcely healed, even as memories became hazy through time's continuation.

And it hurt.

**Fairytale**

Once upon a time, there was a boy Jack knew, who was all gangly limbs and wiry frame but made up for it with his sharp wit and sarcastic humor, accompanied by a stout heart. He had freckles sprinkled all over his skin like the constellations of the sky, though sometimes Jack liked to think it was all the secret pecks snowflakes peppered him with during the months and years of soft winter.

The same boy had auburn hair that turned slightly red where the sunlight hit just right, and always entertained and interested Jack. His eyes of viridian told just how he felt when he had nothing to hide, but sometimes, those eyes darkened and became unreadable to Jack, though he'd had _years_ of learning to read people. The viridian eyes and auburn hair always reminded Jack of the forest they met in and loved to venture through, which gave Jack all the more reason to be fascinated (_and enamored_, his mind sometimes thought, but he would always ignore it) by him. It didn't even matter the boy was human and Jack was not.

The same boy, '_Hiccup_', had lopsided grins and crooked teeth to match, eyes alight with life and fondness for Jack. It was awkward and sheepish, his lips chapped from the cold, winter airs Berk was graciously gifted with and, undoubtedly, Jack thought, victims of anxieties and worries and woes and maybe sometimes want. From the eyes of many, Hiccup's smile wasn't exactly beautiful, but Jack cherished it with all his heart.

Hiccup also had amazing wit and sarcasm, something usually ignored in his town of Berk, unless it was unintentionally used to aggravate the buffer males. Most of the time, if not all the time, his wit and sarcasm had Jack in _stitches. _Other times it would earn Hiccup an eye-roll from blue hues or a retort, all laced in affection the viking boy never seemed to notice.

That didn't bother Jack too much, but some days he found himself silently wishing viridian eyes would look at him the same way his icy eyes do; or anything to indicate that Hiccup _knew_ and reciprocated. But for the sake of their friendship, those words remained hushed.

Hiccup was also a quick thinker, a strategist rather than one that dived head-first into anything. His curiosity always roused adventure and plans for the day, and the next, and all days afterwards. His stubborn attitude was one to admire, but sometimes, during those darker times that Jack had to make _sure_ he had to be there for his Hiccup, it was an annoyance, and one that absolutely broke Jack's heart. Of course, Hiccup was also very caring, so during those times, he made sure Jack knew it wasn't the Winter spirit's fault. He made sure they stayed safe and careful while having fun and being with Jack. Most importantly, he made sure Jack knew he didn't mind at all when he would wake him up early in the morning with snowballs; he didn't mind when he invited himself in his bedroom for them to have something akin to a sleepover; he didn't mind Jack leaving to continue his job as a Guardian, bringing joy, fun, and happiness to children, so long as he comes back. He didn't mind when Jack was being an insufferable prankster, because he knew he cared and, to some extent, loved the skinny, freckly-faced viking. (Though to what extent, he didn't know until one day, it just _hit_ him. To confirm the sprite's affections, Hiccup bluntly asked him about it, and if the stuttering and blushing didn't indicate anything, then he didn't know what did.)

Most importantly, Hiccup made sure Jack knew he cared and loved him, too, even as the years passed by. Hiccup grew older, yet he continued to believe. Through the eyes of the immortal, it seemed as though it was only a few days since Hiccup was 15 years old—then he was 17, then 28, then 36...

And it broke Jack's heart when he thought of the day Hiccup was just not going to wake up. So as the days passed by, adventures became much more frequent and personal. They were still bestest of friends, but they were also lovers, and nothing took that away from them—not even death herself.

Jack's devastation came as no surprise the day death greeted Hiccup at his door with Jack by his side, but that didn't mean that the people who knew them weren't filled with grief and sadness. Sandy, Nick, Bunny, and Tooth were there for Jack, and Jack was ever so thankful, but all he wanted was the one person who couldn't be there with him anymore.

As years passed, Jack continued to love others. No matter how many times he loved, he never truly forgot the outcast viking with gangly limbs and a wiry frame; who Jack found himself love more than he ever thought possible. Whenever he met a child who saw him and befriended him, he would always speak of a fairytale he once lived; one that never ceased to bring a smile to his face, one that taught him everything about love. And the kids would coo and go 'aww' and speak their protest of love because they were still too young to understand, but that was alright, because..

Because once upon a time, Jack Frost fell in love with a male mortal with freckles as constellations and kisses peppered by snowflakes on his skin; who had auburn hair that turned a shade of red where the light hit just right; who had a crooked smile and crooked teeth to match; who had viridian eyes that filled with emotions; who had a wit that could cut through cement and sarcasm that had him in stitches and roll his eyes; who was caring and protective of those he loved; who had a mind of curiosity that sparked inventions and adventures.

Once upon a time, Jack Frost fell in love with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

* * *

So that ended sadder than I originally thought it to be. Well, I hope you enjoyed each separate section of fics! I ended this with a sad drabble thing, 'cause I thought everything was just a slice too happy, as if _love_ had nothing to do with pain and loss. Bah, sorry if a few of these seemed week, I had writer's block for a few..

**Note**: None of them connect from each other; to be honest, they're just random snippets of things that came to mind.

***** - The ones with asterisks, I'm thinking of making into a full, multi-chaptered story. Which do you favor most? Vote on the pole in my profile to let me know! If there's one that isn't in asterisks but you'd like for me to consider as making into a multi-chaptered story, just PM me or review to tell me.

_connected strings that almost seemed to glow.* - _The Red Strings of Fate goes kind of like this: A red thread is tied onto your pinkie (or whichever finger), and the end is connected to another person; your soulmate.

Hakon* - In Norwegian, it's a name meaning "of noble birth." I though it would be fitting seeing as Hiccup's basically coming from a Noble family, if his dad's the chief and he's expected to rule after him and all.

My personal favorites wer Fairytale and Fool— what was yours? Leave a review and let me know! It's greatly appreciated!


End file.
